Legend of the Shinju
by TheConsumingDarkness
Summary: AU Three Factions, that's what I was told, but really I could careless for their pitiful squabbling. They can go to War if they want, bring about complete chaos upon the mortal world and I wouldn't bat an eye. All I care about right now is living my life with my beloved and nothing else. And mankind? Well all I can say is good luck! God Naruto Naruto x Kaguya/Harem
1. The Beginning

**First story, not seen it done before so I say what the hell and gave it a shot. Plus I've grown sick and tired of seeing the same old stuff as before in these Naruto/DxD fics so I decided to mix it up a little. So be prepared for dark themes, real life consequences, and total anarchy.**

**Also I am creating my own history so Kaguya has red hair in this BEFORE she ate the Shinju Fruit.**

**I am VERY heavy into the Shinto religion and with my twist on this story you'll find this to be at least entertaining for a bit.**

**Now lets get on with it.**

* * *

"_Dishonored I am, betrayed I have been, many times over infact. People I thought of as friends stabbed me in the back and twisted the dagger when I needed them the most. No, the only one I can ever rely on to have my back is her. My Goddess." **~Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Legend of the Shinju**

Prologue: The Beginning

Darkness...

_Silence..._

_**Solitude...**_

That is what he awoke to as his weary eyes cracked open, darkness blurred his vision with only the source of light being a flickering of a single torch. That was all that kept the shroud of blackness from engulfing him once again. Darkness crept at the corners of his dull blue eyes, once full of life and childlike innocence. But such a gaze was gone and instead lay the gaze of a man that had been through hell and back a hundred times over.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

The feeling of a dripping water fell onto his skin yet he paid no heed for he knew the ceiling of his cell was leaking again. From the cracked cobblestone ceiling he wagered, probably from years of neglect of repair no doubt. The sudden shift in the wind made the torch before him threaten to go out as it went down to a small ember, but he watched it rise back up again once more. Just as he had done so many times in his younger days, getting beaten down only to rise back up again with a determination that was insurmountable.

_'But that time has long since passed...that boy is dead...along with that dream.'_ the blue eyed man thought with just the smallest frown on his face.

His eyes looked from where he was, chained and shackled like the prisoner he was; his wrists, ankles, neck cuffed in chakra restricting metal. His dirty, blood scarred upper torso leaned back against the cobblestone wall as he released a sigh. Etched into the walls, the floor and ceiling was also a series of Fuinjutsu diagrams and markings of a very high leveled sealing technique. Every moment or so chakra brighter than the sun was ripped from the man's body and was absorbed into the seals, due to them glowing with that same color before the glow faded just as quick.

Yet the man no longer felt the sensation of pain, he had grown used to the feeling over the course of his imprisonment, sealing or whatever they called it these days. His sense of time was long gone and he knew not of how long he'd been down here. But he wagered to have been years due to the fact he was first imprisoned here when he was only 18 year's of age. Since then his body had grown, malnourished from the lack of food and scars inflicted upon him in his last battle that received the treatment it deserved. One of the most noticeable being a large punctured scar where his heart was.

His once vibrant mess of spiky golden locks grew out into a mane that fell down his back and onto the floor while it's bangs shadowed his eyes. It had become tame over time, but still retained some of it's spike from his youth. But the gold had faded over time leaving only a stark white in its place. His body was dirty with the only piece of clothing he had was a tattered pair of worn brown pants. His upper torso and feet on the other hand were bare to the world.

In all honesty he looked more like a skeleton with how his bones were sticking out, only his flesh, muscle tissue and organs proved that he hadn't decomposed as of yet. At moments he wondered why he hadn't died yet, but remembered that due to what he was he couldn't die by any means of the mortal limits. Starvation, dehydration, heat-stroke, heart attack, disease or the plague. Nothing of that nature could kill him and any physical wound would instantly heal back if not dealt by the hands of one that stood on the same level of status as he.

Yet no such being existed, he killed the only ones that had that sort of potential of reaching his level long ago.

Mortal weapons could not kill him, could not touch him. Decapitation could not stop him, only hinder him for a moment or two before he grew back another head. Losing a limb or two meant nothing and even ripping out his own heart was as easy as breathing.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the shackled prisoner as a memory of a certain snake sennin flashed within the deepest depths of his fading memory.

_'That Orochimaru always dreamed of being immortal. Ranting on and on about it, well it sure isn't what it's cracked up to be.'_

But as his chuckle ended the eternal silence returned...

His solitary confinement of the eternity resumed once more and as he watched the torch flicker more and more with the increasing shifts in the wind. He felt darkness creep into his vision before the torch ultimately went out.

And so to did he, his consciousness delving back into memories he preserved for himself, to keep him from falling into madness. Memories of better times and with a better person that was the only light left in his world of carnage and death. Memories of a life he didn't know until later on in the life he was reborn in.

A lifetime of memories returned to him at the brink of when he lost it all...

**OwO**

_'Do you remember? The first time we met? It was spring and the cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom in father's courtyard.'_ a chuckle that sounded like a melody from the heavens rang softly in his ears. The vision of a young woman appeared in his mind and just by looking at her she was beauty incarnate in every sense of the word. Long bright red tresses fell down her back and over her shoulders. Her milky white complexion was smooth and contrasted well with her lavender colored eyes. She was dressed in a decorate yukata that covered her curvaceous body from the world.

She was a Goddess in mortal form, an entity of such divine radiance no mere mortal could look upon her, such was her majestic beauty. She was dazzling, gorgeous; she made any other woman turn green with envy and even other goddesses grow jealous. She was a work of art that had no equal, she was the most graceful being in existence and her very soul soul made his own want to embrace her and never let go.

Her lips formed into a smile as a small coloring of red flushed her cheeks before she reached out with her hand and he did as well. His calloused larger hand took her smaller petite one. Their fingers intertwined with one another before they closed the distance, his blue eyes staring into her lavender ones.

_'I would not nor will I ever forget that day, it was the same day the Lord welcomed me into his personal army, but more importantly it's when I finally got to meet the love of my life. To love, to cherish, to touch, to kiss, to hold and embrace the woman I hold dearest in my heart.'_ he heard himself speak out what he truly felt. He knew his words were true from that came directly from the heart and it did have a effect as the woman gave him a smile that could have overshadowed the sun in it's brightness before she leaned in. her body leaned into his own before her luscious lips met with his in a kiss.

_'No words can truly describe what I feel for you my beloved, nothing in this world or the next can. But I can tell you this and that is the fact that I...I love you, my maelstrom.'_ she uttered before taking another kiss from him which lasted longer than the previous before they separated, being only inches apart.

Blue eyes met lavender purple, her warm breath sent shivers down his spine and her scent sent his instincts roaring.

_'And I love you, my beautiful Goddess...'_

**OwO**

''…._Kaguya_...'' the imprisoned man uttered with his head down low. His body shook with violent tremors as the memory played itself out before his very eyes. His chains restrained him, but he paid no heed to this as a small smile played across his features.

Yet as the sound of booming thunder and a roaring storm could be heard from the cracks and broken pieces of his prison the scurrying of rats echoed in his prison cell. Some scurried up to his body and began to nibble on his flesh and feeling the small annoyance he scowled and blearily opened his eyes to give the rats a dead stare. They squeaked in fright and ran away from him, fearful knowing their meal was still alive.

Having been awoken from his dream down memory lane, the man felt a sense of annoyance build up within him, but once he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere and a cold chill run down his spine. Soon his annoyance grew into downright _loathing._

**''Oh how the mighty have fallen...''** a voice pierced through the darkness of his prison and the man could only stare into the darkness, unflinching as a ghastly form formed before his prison cell. The form had the appearance of a specter that was much bigger than a human. It had a demonic visage from it's sickly purple complexion, yellow eyes which seemed to glow with an otherworldly light in them. It was dressed in a large flowing white garment of robes while a tanto was sheathed at it's side. Long shaggy white hair ell down it's backside and billowed slightly in the wind.

It gave a small condescending smirk revealing it's jet black sharp teeth to the man, but the shackled prisoner remained unyielding before the presence of this entity.

''What are you here for now, _Shinigami_?'' he spit out the name as if it were deadly poison, but the entity remained unperturbed, if anything it seemed amused. The deity in all things dead and the traversing of souls, ferrying them to their rightful places cackled in unhidden bemusement of the man's hate for him. It was obvious to anyone that the shackled man held no love for the God of Death in any sort of way.

**''Come now, am I not allowed to come and visit an old friend?'' **it said, coming up to the chained man who only glared at the deity with no little amount of disdain and contempt.

''The last time we saw each other, _old friend_, you tried to rip out my soul and I tried to erase you from existence. So, I believe I'm in the right to question you for coming here, Death God.'' the man spit back at the deity who at this point frowned, recalling that unpleasant memory. For a moment he ran his bony hand over his chest, remembering the injuries inflicted upon from him that battle.

**''Oh that's right I forgot, that was around the time you challenged me and my brethren. Quite foolish even for a madman such as yourself, Uzumaki Naruto or should I say..._Oda Naruto?_''** he replied in kind with a sickly sweet grin that made the now named man, Naruto, scowl at the name. However the shinigami continued unhindered by the prisoners rise in annoyance.

**''You know we all carry scars at what you did to us, ya know? Tsukuyomi is cursing your very name every moment since you ripped off one of his arms and destroyed his home, Takamagahara. Hell even Susanoo is holding his grudge against you for scarring his face and for shattering his Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. We were all damaged by your challenge, but I suppose even in the end when we defeated you, you still won in the end, right?''** he said with a easygoing grin to which made some semblance of what seemed to be happiness flash in the mans eyes before it faded.

''….How is she?'' he asked the God, this time his voice carrying a level warmth that the Shinigami would have figured to be alien from the man, but considering his situation and his tragic life he couldn't blame him. This man's story made even he, The God of Death, feel like the worst piece of trash in existence. Here before him was a man that rose through the sins of mankind, born in a world of warfare, forged through blood and steel. His life manipulated at every turn by his brothers and sisters for their own amusement.

But he angered them by breaking their expectations in very manner possible and they found a way to spite him when he found love in the woman who would later be known as the Mother of all Chakra. It was an incident born through arrogance and the spite of Gods that couldn't handle the fact another was rising above them in power. Which was why they stepped in, breaking the universal law of their creator, Izanagi. To never directly involve yourself in mortal affairs. And tore the two lovers apart in a tragic end that to this day still haunts the Shinigami.

To add salt to the wound, he was charged by taking the soul of the man he once was and throwing him into the future while ripping away his memories of his first life. That way he was easily able to be molded by his siblings to do what they wished and without any drawbacks this time. While at the same time the woman, The Rabbit Goddess as she was known, fell into despair at losing him and fell into madness. She ripped the control from the Kami by becoming one with the Shinju and in her rage and sorrow crushed all wars from thereon.

Only to be betrayed by _their_ two sons and sealed away...

Truly a tragic end.

The Shinigami wordlessly reached out with his hand and slowly conjured up a silver orb which manifested before the eyes of the chained man. The blue eyed Uzumaki could only stare in content and affection as the orb formed with two distinctive rabbit ears as it thrummed with the same level of content as well. In the orb he could see her, her body lay afloat among a sea of clouds as she slept in the confines of the Heavens belonging to the Shinigami. She was asleep an her smile was as radiant as he remembered.

''_Kaguya..._'' the man, once known as Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Savior of the World, spoke the name of his wayward lover with a level of love that was beyond the comprehension of anything in existence. At one point she had been his enemy, but he had been ignorant to who she was to him and who he was to her. She, drowned in grief and sorrow didn't recognize him until only at the end of their battle.

He had been two people, at first he only knew of his life as Uzumaki Naruto. However at the precipice of his life when he entered his final battle and defeated Kaguya and saved the world. Memories ripped from him were returned with her defeat, memories of an entire lifetime of when he had been someone else.

He had been another man named _Oda Naruto_, an orphan taken in by the Emperor, Raiga Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya's father and the last emperor of the Elemental Nations. He remembered being the son of Oda Nobunaga an old friend of Raiga's and his Captain Commander of the main military force. Unfortunately he lost his father, mother and his clan to the fires of War while disease had eaten away his father. However he survived and soon enough inherited his father's martial talent and was quickly scouted by Raiga and found his connection to Nobunaga and drafted him into his personal forces faster than lightning.

And it was during his time in the forces, training under Raiga's watchful eye that he met..._her._

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the love of his life. They first met when they were just 8 year's old. And from there on as he was trained by Raiga and his generals while meeting with Kaguya almost on a daily basis. The life he led up from there was fighting for his country, but more importantly for the safety of the one who had stolen his heart. The Princess Kaguya herself. Surprisingly, Raiga when he found out about it supported it entirely where others were against the relationship saying that it was scandalous. As if he was defiling the Empire's reputation for having the Princess wed a Non-Noble.

But the memories had fully been ingrained into him and he remembered very clearly that they still wed, and on that night he remembered embracing her. None the wiser that night Kaguya and he had created life into two unborn children that he never got to see be born, never got to raise...and never got to stop from betraying their grief stricken mother.

He remembered it clearly how he died, he died from a supernatural occurrence when the enemy committed a surprise attack. They somehow grew in numbers far beyond what was previously mentioned and even the world seemed to be going against him from stopping the attack. In the end he was able to push the enemy force back to the Great Shinju Tree, but at that moment it seemed as if divine intervention had come down and he remembered being struck down by a great celestial power. He only remembered Kaguya's gut wrenching scream of anguish as he died, before darkness consumed him.

From there on, he was filled in on the blanks of what happened after he died the first time, the Shinigami took his soul and kept it locked away until such a time was needed that he could be molded for the Gods use. They had been the ones who killed him and in the end wanted to use him for their own entertainment over mankind. He was told of what happened to Kaguya after his death, in simple terms; She broke.

She lost him to the very Kami they fought so diligently for and in her state of grief, her sorrow and anguish she spit in the face of the Kami, plucked the forbidden fruit from the tree and took the world by storm. Shadowing the whole world to end all war's, darkness reigned supreme as she consumed the power of the Shinju, ultimately changing the woman he loved into the being she was now. Her anguish at losing him was only amplified when their sons were born without him there to see it, without him their to raise them and to stop them from being poisoned by mankinds treacherous tongue.

Their two sons...it was ironic really...they were effected by Kaguya eating the fruit of the Shinju thus ultimately changing them and making them the firstborn children with chakra. His two sons had been Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Pretty strange considering his second life he was a descendant of Hagoromo's youngest child and by extension his own grandchild, Ashura.

Strange indeed...

At the time of when his memories came back to him he was left in a state of total confusion and it was only after he was betrayed by Sasuke and the nation he fought hard for. He was brought to the Kami's Court for trial of his failure. The memories at the time had nearly been fully intergrated and it was by then Naruto knew the Kami were no good. They were the ones who caused it all and in a swift choice he made a deal with them. If he won a battle against them he would free Kaguya's soul from damnation and in turn make his punishment whatever they wished it to be.

And he fought with all he could possibly muster from within the very depths of his soul and being. He fought them all 1 vs the entire pantheon of Gods in a battle that had been waged in their celestial realm. By the time of his death at the betrayal of his ex best friend he had transcended beyond mortal limitations and had become a being that stood on the same plateau to that of a God.

It was understandable why that was really, he had mastered the chakra of Ashura within him and made it his own, took some of Indra's power from Sasuke at their final bout and master it as well. And that also included his mastery over his own power as the Juubi since he was it's physical embodiment of all its godlike power in human form.

During his battle with Kaguya he had taken the power of the Shinju from Kaguya and sealed it into his body, since his body was the only one capable to hold it in. And since he held the consciousness of all the nine tailed beasts they came to the choice of reforming under Naruto's dominate will. So in essence, after the war he became the Juubi in humanoid form, but the power that came with it needed time to return back to normal.

And it had only been at about 50% when he had clashed with the pantheon.

So in essence, he had transcended the mortal boundaries of man and become a God not in just body, but in mind. He became everything all men wished to become. Immortal, ageless, cannot be killed, limitless power at his very fingertips.

Yet that mattered little to him, what he really wanted was to be reunited with his love. To hold her, to embrace her once again and apologize for all of his mistakes.

**Boom!**

He blinked, his mind returning back to the real world, being pulled back from his own musings as the roar of thunder boomed outside his prison. He looked to the Shinigami who seemed to be in the same position, as if he was stuck in memory lane. **''What we had done can never be forgiven, Naruto. But know that even in the end you saved her soul from damnation, at the cost of your own.''** he said to the man who merely sighed as he watched Kaguya before her soul slowly drifted back into the heavens.

''And I'm content with that, the sins you and your siblings committed still haunts me, my hatred for you Gods still burns, but I care more for her happiness than my own revenge.'' he replied in kind to which the God of only stared at him for a moment before letting out another chuckle. His yellow eyes seemingly glowing with a sense of deep seeded respect for the man before him.

**''Even after all this time you intrigue me, everyone else would have given into their revenge, but yet you still cling to what's left of who you once were. No, there will be no forgiving us, no doubt if you had the chance you would end us without hesitation. But in exchange for her freedom, you damned yourself to oblivion, no other man in my immortal lifetime has shown such love for their partner as you. Not even your second father had such commitment to your second mother as you hold for Kaguya and vice versa.''** he said to which Naruto just stared at him blankly, neither acknowledging him or his praise.

''….Why are you really here? Have you come to gloat? Haunt me? Whatever it is get it over with and begone.'' his patience had reached its course as he spat out to the God who only let loose another chuckle before it floated down infront of Naruto. Legs began to form from it's ghostly form before it sat in a cross-legged fashion. One arm conjured a sakazuki cup and the other reached out conjuring a bottle of sake in the other. Placing the cup between him and Naruto he poured the sweet alcoholic nectar into the cup.

**''To talk Naruto...''** at this point the death gods voice was much more calm, cold and serious and to the Uzumaki he knew the God was being serious, which was rare so he swallowed his spite for the moment and sighed.

''What's there to talk about? I'm just an imprisoned man, bound by the Kami I so faithfully served. And the very same Kami I challenged and lost too. I'm sure there is nothing to speak of between us, Shinigami.'' he replied, watching the sake fill the sakazuki cup with an empty glaze in his blue orbs. Glancing at the chained Uzumaki, the Shinigami actually let loose a frown before placing the sake bottle down with a sigh.

**''Plenty actually, you've been down here a very long time Naruto, your sentence was eternal when my brothers and sisters sentenced you so long ago. I'm sure you've had plenty of time to think in your long time of incarceration.''** the shinigami spoke, picking up the cup before taking a sip of sake as Naruto just looked at him, staring at the God of Death, piercing through his celestial existence and peering between the bars behind them and into the wall behind the God.

Oh he had questions, questions that he demanded to be answered, but that was at the time of his trial, if you could even call it that. He remembered himself screaming out profanities, cursing the very gods whom so chained that prophecy upon him and made his life and the life of his beloved a universal living hell. However over time he just grew to learn he could have done nothing, the rage, the hatred and fury within him still smoldered, but it was buried under his own empathy of the hand that was dealt to him.

''How long have I been here...'' he asked, faintly curious to how long it had been since he was imprisoned in this cell. Time was no longer a factor to him anymore and he completely lost track after so long of being in the dark. He raised a white eyebrow as the Shinigami stopped sipping his sake and placed his cup down with a sigh.

**''As I said you've been here for a very long time, Uzumaki. The era you helped create and form has long since passed, hundreds of thousands of years has passed since then. Mankind is no longer the race of warriors it once was, they are far more adept into the technological side of the equilibrium.''** he replied making Naruto narrow his eyes for a moment. The amount of time that had passed didn't even faze him, he had no earthly attachments to the mortal world. His parents were dead and if they were alive he was likely to kill his father again in spite anyway.

''And let me guess, mankind is still fighting?'' to know that he had been down here for so long didn't bother him as it should have. He was numb to everything, to the physical, mental and supernatural realms of the world he was in. Besides he had no friends or earthly attachments that he cared to remember. Most if not all had betrayed him at the very end of his career or those that didn't died long before it happened.

He received his answer from the God who merely gave a solemn nod in his direction. Letting out a sigh the chained Uzumaki let his head droop in disappointment for the very species he fought tooth and nail for.

''I see it never changes I guess.'' he commented to which the Shinigami gave a dry chuckle.

**''True, mankind is a flawed species, perhaps too flawed for their own good. You already know what drives the species as a whole, they fight for similar objectives to what the humans in your era fought for. Resources because their homelands are nearly all dried up and land to expand their dominance over the earth. But these days they've crafted weapons that could potentially destroy the world if they were mad enough to do it.''** the god said, but that didn't even make Naruto flinch. If they killed themselves off than good riddance, he didn't care for them any longer.

''Mankind is a _parasite_, Shinigami. They feed off the planet that they were so graciously born on and yet they kill it every second by cutting down its tree's and digging holes into it for other resources. They leech upon its lifeforce until not much else is left and try to find something to feed on to survive. Humanity is a...plague and it took me all these years to realize it, how amusing.'' he chuckled before coughing and heaving due to his parched throat.

The Shinigami just eyed him for a good moment, his yellow eyes boring into the eyes of a man that challenged the entire Shinto pantheon at once. He looked into the eyes of a man who's will was said to outclass any God, only to be challenged by Izanagi-sama himself. The man who had been known as Oda Naruto was not all that different from Uzumaki Naruto, they both followed a strict code of never breaking a promise and were loyal to a fault, but both shared a will that was unbreakable, no matter what torture was thrown upon him.

Nothing could break him, nothing could make him kneel in submission, no deity could make him quiver and that's probably one of the prime reasons his siblings hated the man so much. The only ones who seemed to regret taking action against him were rare and few amongst the pantheon, but condolences and apologies were long since past.

**''Perhaps...''** in the end he simply commented with just that and soon enough silence reigned over the two with only the sound of the storm outside the prison being all that was heard. The rolling thunder, the heavy pelting rain and strong winds was all that could be heard.

**''But you know something? What's interesting is what's changed since your era. Humans are not the only races that exist these days.''** he said and a sly grin made its way over his sickly face when he saw a white eyebrow per up in the slightest of interest. Narut looked at him with just the smallest of interest in his dull blue eyes.

''Oh? And what do you mean by that? Mankind is no stranger to having other species living amongst them such as the summons from the summoning realm. What could be different from that?'' he asked and honestly he didn't expect to see any changes from then. Hell he expected that the summon realm was cut off with no more chakra user's alive in the world, let alone any summoning scrolls still existing.

He was surprised though when the shinigami suddenly burst into a cackling fit of laughter.

**''Hohohoho! I cannot blame you for what you don't know, but it's far different from what you think. But to explain would make me start from the beginning, so you want to hear a story? Of how it all began after you died?''** he said, his grin growing larger while Naruto just kept staring at him.

''Like I have anything else better to do, my only company these days is the Shinigami, mind you what _lovely_ company that is, so please tell me what's changed. What happened after my death in the mortal world.'' he wasn't really curious, but anything else was better than this infernal boredom he suffered. He was lucky he hadn't gone completely mad and named the rats that tried to nit and pick at his toes after his traitorous friends.

Taking a sip of sake the Shinigami looked up as if he were in thought before twirling his long bony index finger in the air for a moment before he began his story. **''Well how it all began was when you died, the final clash between you and the Uchiha shot out so much power it disrupted the very planets stabilization. And when you unleashed your last attack it shattered the planets crust and the core was disrupted. This caused a chain reaction in completely destroying the continent you once knew as the Elemental Continent, but known to all others this day and age that continent was named Pangea.''** he continued after taking another sip of sake.

**''Due that massive shockwave of power you unleashed you also caused disturbances in the dimensions, you destroyed the balance that kept Heaven, Earth and Yomi or better known as the Underworld from colliding. They were on the verge of collision and the mix of these energies gave birth to many types of species and beings that have taken residence in each of these three realms. Some have amusingly enough, taken to calling themselves Gods and one arrogant perverted idiot has even titled himself as the King of Gods, can you believe that? Such arrogance!''** he nearly spilled his sake, such was the Shinigami's tantrum, but Naruto merely looked on, amused if anything to see the God of Death act in such a manner.

''You're one too talk...'' he spit back and the Shinigami stopped with a scowl before it gave...a _pout._

And this pout was so soul wrenching terrifying any lesser being would have ran away screaming, soiling themselves while some would die of cardiac arrest.

**''But at least we weren't THAT BAD! I swear sometimes that big buffoon grew too large a head when he toppled that baby Kronos. Now wait where was I? Oh now I remember! Anyways, these Gods have taken it upon themselves of creating their own religions in every part of the world, so they could hopefully spread their influence and make themselves stronger in turn. But among them is the Biblical God, now you see he created a bit of history and in some ways he reminded me of you.''** he commented on that for a moment while Naruto merely rose an eyebrow slight interest.

**''Anyway, you see this God caused a War when one of his forces, Angels, humanoid beings with white wings betrayed him and his beliefs. This angel was Sataniel and again this guy reminded me a lot of you too, which is pretty strange now that I think about it. Anyway, Sataniel betrayed God when he took the form of a serpent and went to the Garden of Eden where he tricked the first humans that were created after the first race of mankind which were wiped out by that planetary devastation. He tricked a woman named Eve to bewitch the first human male Adam to take the forbidden apple from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil.''** he would have continued had Naruto's eyes not widened in surprise.

''Wait that sounds awfully familiar to...'' he didn't get to finish as the Shinigami cut in with a serious nod.

**''Exactly, it seems history repeats itself in strange ways, the fruit was never to be touched. But when Sataniel tricked them, The Christian God grew furious and enraged, so he not only banished Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, thus letting loose sin upon the world. He also banished Sataniel and all those that sided with him, he cut off his wings and hurled him down into Yomi. From there on Sataniel grew furious with God and changed his name from there on. He became Satan and the first Devil, he was the precursor to the Devil species that now resides in the Underworld. However his hate for God and his lust for power became too extreme and he waged a Great War with this God. This war was great, monumentally so, but it was actually waged on three fronts instead of two.''** the Shinigami said to which Naruto frowned for a moment in contemplation.

Which the Shinigami saw and decided to explain. **''You see, apart of Gods forces, was the Watchers which were seduced by human women and fell to their desires and had sex with them. This went against Gods teachings and they soon became the first of the Fallen Angels which were led by some of Gods oldest angels. Due to this falling out the leaders of the Fallen rallied together under one banner calling themselves the Grigori. And they had to fight in the War just too survive from there on.''**

Listening to his explanation, Naruto could already tell he didn't like any of this. This Biblical God's teaching sounded annoying, if nothing else, since no matter who it may be. Human, mammal or animal, all creatures fell prey to their desires and to deny them otherwise was to deny your own existence. Falling under seduction on one hand was surely at fault for the Grigori, but to not have any thoughts of impurity sounded just insane to him.

Than again this Sataniel or Satan as he called himself sounded like an annoyance altogether than again he couldn't really judge the entity with just what was told to him. He'd learned long ago to never judge things at face value, no matter where the information came from, especially to a God he tried to kill before.

But something pegged at him...

''And why exactly do these two remind you of me?'' he curious as to how these two entities could be in anyway similar to him for as far as he was concerned he never had any other children beyond Hagoromo and Hamura. His gaze met that with the Shinigami who simply smirked at him before deciding to reply to his question.

**''Many things, The Christian God and Sataniel both share qualities that made them unique to all the other species that called themselves Gods. Sataniel had once been an angel, but unlike his brethren who faithfully served God, he always questioned his actions at every given point. He saw the darkness in humanity where God was blind to it or maybe he was just to loving to care for their darkness. He became the Accuser and God cast him down as you know, but both he and God shared characteristics you once shared.''** here he stopped as if contemplating his next words before finally coming to terms with what he would say next.

**''And to simply put it, they both shared your unbreakable will. Neither backed down from one another and it was due to that will and clash of ideal's which caused the Great War.''** he said, but Naruto didn't seem to care. As far as he was concerned what happened after his death was all on the fault of those that were born afterwards.

''You know you really got off track, right?'' he said with a bored drawl to which the God of Death blinked for a moment in befuddlement.

**''I did? Oh I did! Old age must be getting to me!''** he cackled out which only seemed to annoy Naruto than anything.

''Old my ass...'' the shackled man bit back, but the God simply shrugged it off as he got back on point.

**''Anyway, this Great War began just around the time humanity was beginning to flourish once again. It lasted for centuries, millenia with no end in sight, but the other pantheon of 'Gods' didn't join since they saw had nothing of value to be taken by cooperating in the War. But that didn't mean others didn't, for example other species created by the backlash of your power joined just to survive those harsh times. Fairies, Dwarf's, Youkai anything of the mythological world fought on the sidelines so they could survive.''** he said while Naruto merely looked down in apprehension of what was being told to him.

Had his power really done all of that? He knew the power of the Shinju better than anyone else, it's power held no equal and was limitless, the density of its power alone could kill in lesser being that wasn't a God or a being that stood on equal footing to that of a God. But was his power so outrageous it created all of this after his death?

_'Then again Hagoromo was able to utilize the energies of Yin and Yang enabling him the Creation of All Things which was all directly descended from the Shinju's power. So it's not that far of a stretch that my power created all this new life after my death.'_

Unaware of the prisoners thoughts the Shinigami continued. **''However, among these creatures was a race that as a whole didn't choose to fight in the war. This race was actually created by your own Wrath and the power that was fueled by your Anger, this race was known as the Dragons.''** oh the Shinigami took quite joy when he saw the slight surprise in Naruto's eyes when he heard that, even Naruto knew of the Dragons since they were rumored to have existed in his world as a summoning scroll.

**''Oh yes, but unlike those that could be summoned, these were a race created by your power and wrath against Mankind and my brethren. Their power as a whole could have ended the War in one fell swoop since for just one Elder Dragon was stronger than Gods strongest Archangels. However, they chose to not fight, but two rather amusing Dragons indirectly fought in the War, but that's a story for another time.''** he waved that off and Naruto simply didn't have enough interest to push the subject.

**''So that was how it began, your energy gave birth to life unto the world after your death. You left the world scarred, broken and in disrepair, the dimensions between three realms were broken and it took all of us to repair it back to what it once was. However the damage was done and since then, life has continued, mankind has began to evolve becoming more and more intelligent. But they still remain the brutal savages on the inside as you remember them. But the Gods, Devils and other species play apart in human society, fighting in the shadows as they try to keep humans from ever being involved in the affairs of the supernatural. It's all very amusing to watch.''** the Shinigami finally laughed after he finished.

Naruto on the other hand just stared at the Shinigami without much interest, okay so everything had changed after his death, not that it mattered to him anyway. What happened in the mortal world mattered not to him, he had done everything he could for mankind for two lifetimes and he had given enough to them. He had seen far too much to see any true redeeming qualities in mankind.

As far as he was he concerned they could fight and die, rot and burn in the fires of their wars. He was done with them as a race.

''Okay, good story, now..._What. Do. You. Want. From. Me. Shinigami?_'' he spat out, dull blue orbs glaring into the face of the Death of the God without so much as a hint of fear or trepidation. Only pure, raw hatred burned beneath the brim of his eyes which was only restrained by own will.

The Shinigami at this frowned at the man before letting out a sigh. **''Now what makes you think I came here for anything else?''**

''_Oh please..._'' Naruto gave a dry laugh as he glared at the God. ''You wouldn't have come here for anything else unless you or your siblings need help with something otherwise you wouldn't have bothered. After all, the Shinigami is known for it's merciless nature and only comes to exact death and the ferrying of souls, and I wager you would have wanted to take great pleasure it taking mine, would you not? To rip out the soul of the one who challenged you and your siblings, the one who destroyed the equilibrium and threw all of creation into anarchy.'' every word he spoke was filled with spite and a hatred no other could possibly comprehend.

At one point in his life, when he was still that innocent, naïve teenager he thought he conquered his hatred but he vastly underestimated how far hate could reach. He hadn't fully understood up until his years later in his imprisonment, that hatred could not be understood or conquered for it was the opposite of love that he once thought was the key to bringing peace to the world. When infact Love is what sprouted jealously and jealously sprouted hatred.

And hatred brought about death and more hatred...

Such an infernal cycle...

He understood his hatred, which why no other being could understand his hate for the Gods that so played his life at their whims and for their own amusement. Which was why he took great pleasure in scarring each and every single one of them before he was imprisoned.

So it was, as he kept his glare with the Shinigami, that he was momentarily surprised when a regretful expression came upon the Gods face as he placed his cup down. **''Despite your justified hatred for us, you must realize that even Gods feel regret. More so than others, what we did to you was out of our own arrogance and spite towards you for becoming too strong for our liking. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, among others, haven't learned that lesson true, but some of us regret what we did.''** he said only to gain a look of rage from the man.

''..._Regret?_...It's a bit too late for regrets, _Death God_...You and your siblings killed me out of spite because of my growth, you tore me away from my beloved while she carried our children. She was broken, swallowed in grief and became what she was because of it and while she suffered alone you threw me into a life you all planned the moment I was killed. You gods can regret all you want but the fact remains my family was broken and the blood of my children and grandchildren was spilled for millenia!** MILLENIA SHINIGAMI!**''

Such was his rage, his fury that his body went against its restraints, the celestial chains buckled and groaned against his strength and even as the seals electrocuted and seared his body and soul he just kept his glare with the God of Death. His eyes no longer blue, but now blazing with the fabled ocular eyes of God, his eyes. The Rinnegan in all it's glory flashed crimson with 9 tomoe spinning hypnotically, his eyes mirrored his rage. All of his power poured into his eyes, power that could kill Gods, wipe away all life in one fell swoop, to bring down civilizations and bring about total anarchy upon all of creation.

Yet the Shinigami met Naruto's glare with a regretful stare. **''I know, nothing will ever redeem for that, which is why I and those that regret what we did have decided to go against out other siblings on your behalf. We have decided to release you from your imprisonment and that of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki from the Heavens for another chance at life. One where we have no hand in meddling with.''**

_Silence..._

Naruto just stared, shock once taking hold before an emotionless expression took its place. He scrutinized the death god for all he was worth as he mulled over what the God just said to him, he was sure he heard him correctly and he mulled over what was just said to him with great amount of suspicion. His trust in the Kami could be amounted to how much he cared for mankind.

Least to say he wasn't about too trust Kami for anything...

''….I doubt you can pull that off even with others aiding in that regard. Tsukuyomi and Susanoo hold age over you for being the eldest sons of Izanagi and their the two that probably hate me the most, not that I care. So I doubt they'd be willing to let me and my wife free.'' he said to which the Shinigami nodded.

**''True, which is why it was proposed that we let you and Kaguya out to deal with something that Shinto Gods cannot since we are unable to interfere in the affairs of mortal, directly.''** he said causing Naruto to scowl in disgust. The very notion of being released just to serve the kami made him sick and he'd rather die than to serve them ever again. The Shinigami knew that too which is why he continued when he saw Naruto's evident expression of disgust.

**''Do not worry, while it is true we are facing a dilemma of sorts Amaterasu only proposed it as a guise to appease the others that were against you, that way we could let you two go free. We have no intention of involving you in our affairs any longer.''** he said, but Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise when he heard the support he received from the youngest of Izanagi's children, but possibly the most powerful and dangerous of the three.

''Amaterasu? She proposed this? I figured she would loathe me like her brothers. I did after all cast down her Kusanagi in battle and threw her mirror and jewel back down to the earth. And destroyed her home, Ama-no-Iwato. What changed her mind?'' he asked only to be confused when the Shinigami looked away as if he was having trouble with something before finding just the right words to say.

**''Well lets just say, she's the one that regrets what she did the most and wanted to do all she could to free you from imprisonment, and she thought this was the best option.''** this only confused Naruto but he left it at that as he leaned back against the cold walls of his prison. His ocular eyes fading away revealing his blue eyes once again, only now some light seemed to have returned.

For a long moment he just stared at the God as he contemplated on what he should do, not for a moment had he ever figured he could have another chance at life, let alone one with Kaguya ever again. It just seemed unfathomable to him that he could have ever been given such a chance after all he's done in his two lifetimes. It almost seemed like a dream come true in some way, but the downside came with him having to live in a world with mankind again.

But was the downside that big to being able to live with Kaguya again? To laugh, to caress, to love and hold the woman that stole his heart so long ago?

No it wasn't...

''Hypothetically speaking, if I decided to agree, what would happen exactly? Would Kaguya and I just be thrown into the world? Would we be reborn? How does that work exactly?'' he was no stranger to being reborn since it was forced upon him once before. Reincarnation and the like was something he knew all too well so he was curious as to how they would do that.

And it seemed to be a good question as the Shinigami frowned for a moment before he spoke. **''That's where it gets complicated, you can easily be taken to the Earth since you still have your soul and body intact. But Kaguya on the other hand only has her soul, so she would either need to be reborn or reincarnated into another individual that could house her soul and immense power.''**

At that Naruto was worried, but ultimately he just sighed and closed his eyes. ''If that's the case than it is her choice, I will not decide for her. She will know whats best for herself, just send me ahead to get myself situated.'' he said making the Shinigami blink in surprise as he turned to look at the shackled man.

**''What? You're actually...''**

Feeling his patience run thin he gave a growl, ''Yes dammit! I'll do it! I'll do just about anything to be free and to see Kaguya-hime again. Even if that means going along with this plan of yours, Shinigami.'' he said making the the God of Death just stare at him in bewilderment before it let out a long sigh of relief.

**''Good good, and as a show of good faith, I'll go ahead and unshackle you from the restraints.''** he said making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, but the God went ahead as he waved his hands over Naruto's restraints. The seals slowly degraded into a black mist before vanishing into nothingness while his cuffs popped open.

To have the restraints off and the seals no longer absorbing his power allowed Naruto groan in satisfaction as he rubbed his wrists and neck, popping out the kinks. For a moment he tried to stand, but being imprisoned had led to him being unable to stand correctly. It took a few moments until he was able to get back up on his feet again. Slowly, but surely without his power being absorbed and the restraining cuffs placed on him, he could feel his power begin to return to him. It would take time until he was fully recovered and even longer until he was at his maximum, but until then he was content with what he had.

Turning, he looked at the Shinigami who remained silent as Naruto got the kinks out of his body before he twirled his finger in the air.

**''Now how will you rejuvenate yourself because as you are now you look like a walking corpse, worse than myself.''** it said with a grin to which Naruto merely rolled his eyes before he clenched his hands a few times as he felt his chakra run throughout his system once more. The feeling was euphoric as he felt every possible part of his being begin to be re-energized by his limitless godly chakra.

''Like this...'' clenching his hands he grit his teeth and let out a growl, his chakra began to emit itself from his body until it glowed so bright it was near blinding. The light engulfed his body and the Shinigami had to look away from the bright light until it ultimately died down. When it did the Shinigami looked back to see a rather incredible sight.

Where once a corpse of a man who was just skin and bones, now stood a 6'2 mountain of a man. His skin complexion returned to a healthy tan and his physique had reformed to what it once was at his prime. He didn't have the body of a body-builder, but he was nothing to scoff at as each and every muscle possible in the body was tempered and strengthened. He had the body akin to that of a martial artist only with just a thinner frame. Every muscle rippled as the man did the smallest of notions, like rubbing the back of his neck. The only thing that covered his modesty at that point was his tattered brown pants.

On up though was what changed the most, the once sunken face of the imprisoned Naruto had become youthful once again. A sharp jaw accompanied with 6 whisker-like markings were marred on both his cheeks, while his blue eyes seemed to have become just a bit more narrow. His once long white hair now resembled a lion's mane due to all the spike from his youth having returned and his gold hair as well.

If anyone had seen Naruto like this they would have thought they were looking at a 18 year old pumped up on steroids or something, but this was just his natural physique. Nothing unnatural about it...besides being the Primordial God, Shinju, that is.

For a moment Naruto silently took it upon himself to test his renewed form. The power he once had need much time to recover, but what he had now was good enough. It was almost exhilarating at how he was free and returned to his youthful form once again.

_'Then again, Kaguya-hime may pester me about my hair being too long. She always did love it when it was shorter.'_ he thought as he held one of his long gold strands in his hands. Than he looked to the Shinigami who seemed to be strangely appraising his form with a keen glazed eye.

**''Now this form brings me back, you may not have recovered the power but you sure as Yomi resemble what you once were, that Monster of a Man.''** the Death God seemed to be losing itself down memory lane as it shivered for a moment in fright while Naruto shrugged uncaringly.

''Well how about you go ahead and send me down to Earth.'' he said as he kneeled down, taking the Shinigami's bottle of sake and began to down it in one go. The burning sensation was like a breath of fresh air for him. Years of imprisonment with nothing to eat or drink had left him needing to feel the sensation of it. He may not be able to die by dehydration or starvation, but by damned did he miss the taste of sake!

**''….That was mine...''** the Shinigami weakly pointed out, but Naruto ignored him as he drank the last drop and tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

''Puah! That hit the spot now, send me off will you?'' he said to the God who silently cried for his beloved precious sake, he loved his sake dammit!

**''Mrgh...''** he grumbled as he snapped his fingers causing a golden light to encompass Naruto's form, but the blonde merely took this in stride as he kept his stare even with the God of Death. Azure orbs stared deep into yellow before Naruto raised his hand and pointed directly at the Death God.

''Remember your part of the deal, if I don't see Kaguya and I hear you've kept you her from me against her will, I won't hesitate to crush Heaven again, remember that Shinigami.'' he said before the glow engulfed him before he vanished in a beam of golden light. Leaving only the Shinigami who stared at where Naruto once with with a somewhat solemn expression.

**''I wouldn't think of it Naruto, but whether you know it or not you are helping us just by going to Earth. You're presence is needed, more than you know.''** he spoke only to himself before he twirled his finger in the air conjuring Kaguya's soul from the Heavenly plain. For the longest moment he stared at the soul that seemed to shiver in need of it's mate presence. It was to be expected of course, Naruto and Kaguya were bound to one another and to lose the other would mean complete anarchy for creation.

Kaguya proved that long ago...

The Shinigami actually shivered for a moment, iif it was Kaguya that was lost...and Naruto was the one who ensured the rampage...

Nothing would survive...

**''Well let's find away to take you too earth, before your boyfriend turns me into mush, yeah?''** he said to himself before vanished into the darkness, deciding to get busy with resurrecting Kaguya either by rebirth or reincarnation he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain though...

Things were about to get chaotic...

* * *

**Well that's a wrap, that's the idea tell me your thoughts and etc in a review and I'll read what you leave and contemplate next chapter afterwards.**

**Remember this though, this is AU for a reason and the world will drastically change due to Naruto's actions.**

**With that said, time for a nap.**

**Buh-bye!**


	2. A Magnet for Trouble

**EDIT: I think there is something wrong with the sight because it keeps messing with this chapter so if you see it no longer on the story then it's the sites fault. I had to re upload this chapter for that very reason.**

**I don't know what I did to get so much support, but I hope to continue with that same level of content, but for some reason I doubt I'll be able to match whatever it was I did.**

**Also I owe **_SoulReaperCrewe_** for his help with Kaguya's reincarnation in particular, so much appreciated! Now this fic is solely focusing on Naruto and Kaguya's life and settling in this new reality. However this chapter is short and is mainly setting the backdrop for the beginning of the events to come.**

**As a side note, I know harems for this crossover has been a topic that's been beaten to death and I did want to avoid it if at all possible. However I realized that it is nearly impossible due to the ridiculous amount of incredibly beautiful women in this story that seemed to be the focal point of the stories overall driving plot. So I've decided to do a very small harem of ONLY 4 (excluding Kaguya.) Kaguya will be his main wife, female alpha etc etc. So there will be 4 and 2 of them have already been decided. Some may not like this decision, but it's already been decided.**

**Now with that said, Enjoy!**

* * *

_''Clearly you underestimated the natural disaster that is my husband. He is beyond the realm of normalcy, and the basic principles of reality. In the usual case, men would seek trouble...but for him trouble always comes seeking him out.'' __**~Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Oda**_

**Legend of the Shinju**

Chapter 1: A Magnet for Trouble

The flowery meadows of her home spread far and wide, as far as the eye could see. The scent of nature was evident as it mixed and swirled perfectly with the gentle breeze. It eased her worries, loosened her tension as she stood upon the hilltop watching the sun begin to settle over the horizon. The cherry blossom tree's around her waved in the wind allowing just a few to fall around her.

She reached out, her small milky white hand catching onto one such pink blossom to which she closed her hand around it and brought it closer. Her lavender orbs inspected the small blossom before the wind caught up to her and blew it away from her hand. Her long silky red hair billowed in the wind as she watched, almost transfixed how the blossom seemed to dance among the wind as it left her.

''I figured I'd find you out here...'' a warm voice filled with love for her and her alone spoke up behind her and she gave a hum of content to the presence of her beloved. She felt him brush up against her while his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace from behind. Leaning into his arms the woman sighed in content as she felt the hypnotic beat of his heart and the steady rise and fall of his chest. She reached up holding his arms with her own and as she stood there with him, in the arms of her beloved and she let out a giggle from his question.

''But of course love, this is my only getaway from those annoying nobles and councilors father puts up with. Plus, it's the only place I can unwind and relax, carefree of what is happening out there in the world.'' the words left her in nothing more then a solemn whisper, but he heard her clearly.

He sighed as he tightened his hold on her before he looked up above them to view among the many sakura tree's, the tallest among them. The Great Shinju, stood tall, imposing yet beautiful as ever. Than he looked back down at the one being whose beauty made the Shinju pale in comparison.

''I know hime...I know...'' he mumbled as he planted his head atop of her. The way he snuggled his way throw her hair and into the crook of her shoulder made her shiver in desire. _Oh_, everything about this man just sent her over the edge and her self control slip. The influence he had on her was staggering, his presence sent her heart rapidly beating, threatening to burst out from her chest. He was intoxicating to her, her love and passion she felt for this man was unequal just as it was for him.

''But just you wait, one day, I will wipe away all that threaten us. I will forge us a home, a sanctuary for us to live, free of the hate, the violence and the death. A place for only us, to live peacefully, a place for us to truly forge the family we've always wanted. Just give me time, my love.'' his words filled her with ease, settling all doubts she had about the War. He just had that type of power over her, to ease her stress and relief her of the chaos that happened around them.

He was everything men strived to become; he was charismatic, capable of raising the moral of their soldiers even in the most darkest of times and lead them to turning the tables on their enemies and pull out a victory. He was strong, in both body and mind, kind to everyone and loving to her and her alone. He had his honor and pride yet he was humble before her. Everything about him she loved, from his gentle kisses and sweet heartfelt compliments to his loving embrace when they made love.

She turned around in his arms only to wrap hers around his neck as she pushed herself up against him. Her deep lavender orbs stared up into those pools of liquid sapphire that to this day left her in a trance. It was one of the things about him that pulled her to him when they met when they were just kids. Her hands ran through his long spiky golden locks, feeling his hair run between her fingers as his hands ran up and down her back in soft soothing motions.

But the most unique of traits he had was the six whisker like marks that marred his features, they ran deep in his cheeks. Markings that were birthmarks when he born, apart of being from that Warrior Clan Oda made some sense as to why he bore these animalistic markings. She let her thumb run over his whiskered cheeks and she restrained a giggle when she felt a rumble of content shake from his chest.

All the while she kept her stare with his and soon a beautiful smile formed upon her face before she leaned up so she captured his lips in a kiss. It lasted a good long few minutes as she savored his taste before ultimately separating. Only for the man to lean his forehead down to hers, his eyes still locked with her own, but the way his hands went down her back and her hips made her tremble in want.

''I know you would beloved, but I cannot and will not allow you to do it alone. Every day you risk your life when you go out to battle and every night from there on until you return I fear I'll lose you.'' she replied back to which her husband simply held her close. For the longest moment the two stayed in each others embrace, never wanting to let go of one another. It was a shared desire for the two newly weds, to have this moment between them to last forever.

Her husband, Naruto Oda inhaled her scent and leaned into to steal a kiss from her which she wished to have lasted longer, but he pulled away. He cupped her face in his hands and stared resolutely into her lavender orbs.

''You know my duty cannot be ignored, love. The winds of war are churning and the enemy forces have become even more fierce these past days. No matter how much I may hate it, I must fight, but every time I go into battle I always think of you and coming back into your arms. That is what drives me to survive, and nothing short of the kami striking me down will hinder me from coming back to you.'' he leaned forward taking another kiss from the woman who relished the moment with equal passion.

He pulled away just to pull her closer so she was flush up against him, her hands clinging onto his back and head laying in the crook of his shoulder. ''But I promise once this is over...we'll start a family, I promise.'' he said with a grin which was matched by her own soft smile. Yes, that was the dream they both shared, it was to have a family of their own. To have kids to love and cherish, that was their greatest desire. Plus her fathers constant dotting of wanting grandchildren only seemed to spur them on.

The thought of having Naruto's children brought forth warmth throughout her being and made her soul beam in happiness. The two had consummated their love on the night of their wedding and in some deeper part of themselves, more so herself, she hoped she was pregnant.

And if some higher power read her thoughts...

Suddenly she felt a movement in her stomach making her frown and she reached down and felt an abnormal bump in her stomach.

_'What is...this?'_

But then to her apprehension she felt the air around her becoming cold and dread filled her being. She looked up only to see the sky slowly turning pitch black, but to her growing horror her husband, Naruto, started to break down. Unable to hold him up he fell to his knee's and his body to wrack with a coughing fit.

''Naruto?! What's wrong!'' she tried to get him to speak but he only started to cough more. He started to fall forward with only his hands keeping himself upright and with then she saw it. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw the fist sized hole going straight through his heart. She started trembling before Naruto fell to the ground, his blood beginning to pool underneath him.

''No...'' she let out, trying in desperation to reach her husband who was staring at her with what life left in his eyes dimming.

''K-Kaguya...''' he reached for her as well however something started to appear behind Naruto's body, it stood tall and imposing. Wielding power beyond mortal comprehension, storms of epic proportions rumbled and a typhoon raged around them. The behemoth slowly turned out to be a man garbed in samurai-like armor while also wearing an elaborate set of robes that went down to his feet where he wore a pair of geta sandals. Gripping in hand was a very long sword that seemed to vibrate with immense power that utterly terrified her entire being.

But it was the entities face that set himself apart, his eyes were a stormy gray while his black hair was long and flowing just like the wind.

Then he pointed his sword downward to her husband and she reached toward him while the godly entity seemed to pierce her down with a stare.

**''This is the punishment for anyone that threatens the Kami.''** and in a swift motion he stabbed, his blade impaling Naruto completely through. And it was in that moment Naruto's eyes widened and what life in his eyes drained away before Kaguya who was froze in shock at what she was seeing. Tears welled up in her eyes which the entity ignored as he vanished from the world in a swirl of thunder.

''Naruto...'' she whimpered, crawling toward his bleeding body, tenderly cradling his head she felt what self-control she had die when she saw his lifeless blue eyes staring back at her.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

And Kaguya's scream tore through the land, the world seemed to react to her emotional state as the great plains erupted in flames, the sky seemed to tear itself apart, as if the Heavens were being torn asunder in her sorrow and rage. The Shinju itself seemed to wilt beneath her fury as her long bright red hair turned bright silver and her lavender eyes pulsed with the Byakugan.

''AAAAAAHHHHHH!'' she wailed into Naruto's chest feeling the life of her husband and love slip between her fingers while his killer vanished from her grasp.

But it seemed her nightmare was not yet over as Naruto's body started to break apart into a black mist which soon broke apart and started to form into two separate individuals. What was Naruto now stood in his place was two men that shared similarities between her and Naruto. Both were looking at her with pity yet in their left and right hand a Sun and Moon mark was etched into their hands.

They were of the same age and height, but both had different appearances from one another yet shared similarities gifted upon them by their parents. And it was then that Kaguya realized who they were, memories of who they were finally resurfaced and soon tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the two men who were the children Naruto never got to meet.

'''Hagoromo...Hamura. Son's, my son's...'' she cried out and they too seemed pained by her state due to tears falling from their eyes. They didn't look over the age of 18, but it was evident the two sons of Kaguya and Naruto bore love for their mother.

''We're sorry kaa-san, but this is the only way. Forgive us...'' Hamura stated before he and Hagoromo lifted their hands and ashed toward Kaguya. As their hands landed on her, the sealing of the Sun and Moon took hold of her and just as darkness fully consumed her, the last image she saw was that of her two crying sons.

''Why...?'' was all she could utter, the sensation of betrayal bore fruit at how her two sons betrayed her for the sake of those that spurned her actions. Actions that needed to be taken to bring peace to the world, no matter what methods she had to use, it was so she could stop all the wars. To stop all the violence that killed her husband and mate, yet the very same people that praised her now turned her own children against her.

_'Maybe it would have been different...if Naruto had been alive. If he had been there to witness their birth. To raise them with me and nurture them...would it have been different?' Y_es, she was sure of it. If Naruto had been alive he would have stopped them, he was a man that didn't leave anything to chance. His loyalty to the people was second to his love for her and she knew without a doubt he'd lay waste to them just to ensure their children were left untainted by the morality of how mankind viewed her.

The thought of her beloved resurfaced and her memories finally returned to her of when she finally saw him again. Only in his rebirth life as Uzumaki Naruto, the reincarnation of their grandson, Ashura. At the time she had been blinded in her sorrow, grief at losing him the first time which was only amplified by the influence of the Shinju fruit which had taken hold of most of her mentality at that point. She was unable to reach him, to hold him like they used to, to be in his arms due to the circumstances at that time.

She had been his enemy, and the very thought broke her heart...

The influence of the Shinju forbade her from doing anything of her own free will, it was through her sheer willpower that she was able to throw the raven haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the reincarnation of their other grandson, Indra into another dimension. Just so she could spend some time alone with the man that had and was still her lover and husband, if only in soul. She tried to scream his name, to make his soul recognize her and call back to her yet up until the end of their battle he had remained silent.

And it was only when he ha defeated her was when she saw the realization flash in his eyes, the shock that awoke within his soul, but it had been far too late at that point. Even when he had desperately tried to undo the sealing it was too late.

In the darkness, Kaguya wept at the unfairness of it all. People say life was always unfair, but what she and Naruto were dealt with were just intentional hands of fate dealt by those sadistic kami. She tried to cover herself now, the world that was like a heaven on earth to her was now just pitch black, only darkness awaited her at this point. And desperately her soul cried out for the warmth of her lover, her soul mate bound at the time they first met.

She needed him, she need to see him again, she wanted to be in his arms again!

_''Naruto...please...''_ she whimpered out his name and for the longest moment she stayed there, curled up in the darkness.

Before a small miniscule bit of light pierced through the darkness, casting away the influence of what the former Shinju once held over her. And she looked, peaking through her long hair to see the light giving off a warmth that was so very familiar to her.

Then for the first time in millenia, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Oda, wife to Naruto Oda, smiled in sheer happiness as the light soon shattered the darkness and it engulfed her being in it's warm luminance.

* * *

Standing with the soul of Kaguya in his grasp, the Shinigami seemed to be contemplating his next course of action. Currently, he stood in the realm of the Well of Souls, the ancient realm that was protected by Yomi's guardian's. But since he was the God of Death, this was part of the realm he ruled and so they rightfully let him through.

The Death God currently was thinking on what he could do, Naruto had told him when he released the man from his imprisonment that it was Kaguya's choice on how she wanted to be live again. However what he didn't tell the man was that Kaguya could not simply do so, since her soul was far too troubled to be directly contacted by an outside source, like himself for example. He was out of reach and thus her course to live again fell upon him on how he was to do so. And it was proving to be a very difficult task, if nothing else.

**''I cannot simply throw her into the Well, if I do, only Izanagi-sama knows how long it would take for her soul to be cleansed through the City of the Dead. That's not even considering what she will be reborn as or where she would end up.''** the shinigami spoke to himself as he eyed the Well with an annoyed glance.

The Well of Souls was not like any other well, it was _huge_, it didn't have something like a normal well but instead. Atop a tall stone pillar, of which the Shinigami stood upon, the souls of countless swirled around the pillar. The souls of the innocent and sinful mixed together before ultimately being sent to the City of the Dead where they are to be trialed and cleansed of their sins and they were to be recycled and be reborn as another being altogether.

That was the usual case of rebirth, but Kaguya was a special case and the Shinigami had to be very careful in how he was to proceed.

**''I cannot let her be reborn as a human, the mortal body would die since it cannot hold that amount of power, let alone an infants. And renewing her an an angel is completely out of the question due to her soul being blackened and scarred beyond repair. Perhaps as a devil?''** the thought sounded solid, the body of a devil could house Kaguya's vast ungodly power, even if it lay dormant, until she came of age so she could wield it to it's full potential.

However therein laid another problem, the devil species were a rather fickle bunch and after the Great War their numbers were drastically reduced to less than a quarter of what they originally were. Plus tensions were high with the Devil due to one half wanting to continue the Great War and carry on the legacy of their forefathers. While the other half opposed such ideology thinking only more war would bring about total destruction to their whole race.

Well at least some Devils knew when to stop warfare since it was to preserve the existence of their race from dying out. Humans could really learn a thing or two from them, which was kinda ironic now that he thought about.

So, it was during that moment of deep thought that the Shinigami took a moment to look at Kaguya's soul and it was then his eyes caught that distinctive feature about her soul. It was as white as the moon, practically glowing with a unique radiance that seemed to resonate. But the most unique feature of hr soul was the two distinct rabbit shaped ears poking out from the orb.

And it was then the Shinigami's eyes widened before a face splitting grin began to form on its face.

**''Ooohhh now that may work, oh the irony you're gonna face Kaguya.''** he said cackling as he eyed the soul of the woman with immense amusement. Clearly, he found what he was gonna do to be very entertaining as he took her soul and tinkered with it so she could remember who she was, that way the cleansing of the soul wouldn't wipe away her memories of who she was or of her past.

Than he turned to the well and let it drop causing it to swirl downwards into a one way trip to the City of the Dead.

**''Now we wait and see how it progresses when you are reborn. Now to see what your troublesome husband is doing.''** the deity of death said to himself mostly before spun his bony finger in the air where he conjured a small mirror infront of him. Taking his finger he tapped the glass, calling out his power to search for the former prisoner, the mirror flashed through multiplied images and scenes. It side-scrolled through all types of area's and regions among the earth until he finally stopped when he found his target.

And what he saw made his already pale complexion seemed to worsen and his grin vanish in an instant.

**''Oh no...no no no no no no no no, Amaterasu is going to kill me!''** the irony of that statement was lost on the Shinigami due to his temporary state of shock and unease.

It seemed that man whether he be in one timeline or another was a magnet for trouble!

* * *

There were many things that could be accounted by this scene which was happening before him, but just one in particular seemed to resonate in the mind of one Uzumaki Oda Naruto.

_'I've known for a long time now that I'm just a magnet for trouble to come find me, but this is kinda ridiculous. Not an hour has passed and already this happens.'_ thought the humanoid embodiment of the Shinju. A frown marred his features as he stood in a isolate region of some unknown continent, at least to his knowledge. The area around him was just thick of forests and nature that just called out to him and he would have beckoned at the call if not for being interrupted when he found himself being watched.

Indeed, when he first arrived on Earth he awoke to find himself in this area, and the very first thing he noticed after a few moments of trying to get his bearings was that he was being watched by someone.

Or to be more precise, _something_.

Which is where we find Naruto in his current situation, standing in the forest with his long golden spiky mane while only a pair of worn out pants covered his modesty. However his sharp blue eyes were staring through the darkness of the forest, due to it being night out. He was able to easily see the pair of glowing yellow eyes which stared back at him with equal intensity. And soon enough, slithering out of the darkness, Naruto found out what it was that was watching him and it was a black snake.

''Well hello there little one...'' he greeted it as it slithered up to his feet and stopped. He'd already sensed the energy from this snake was different to the energy of the earth around him. It was familiar to his own in some aspects and it showed as he kneeled down and let the snake slither around and into his palm. It gave no intent to harm him as it seemed to just keep staring at him with its ever inquisitive golden gaze.

It tilted it's head to the side as Naruto stood back up with the snake in hand, staring at the creature with the smallest of smiles.

_''Ssssss...''_ it hissed as it kept staring into Naruto's blue eyes before the blonde took his hand and began to pet it slightly. Under normal circumstances and if he had been any other man, the snake would have instantly reacted and tried to bite him. However at his touch the snake simply twitched before becoming used to it and even welcomed the slight petting.

''Quite docile, aren't you? Now I wonder why you've been watching me, little one.'' he questioned the snake and if anyone had seen him talking to the snake they'd wonder if he was alright in the head. But amazingly enough the snake seemed to answer in it's own manner. It gave another hiss before turning its head to the right and soon the snake began to break down into black particles of energy. Naruto merely watched with a perked eyebrow before the energy moved to where the snake looked and he followed it with his gaze which was there he saw it.

Coming out the very darkness itself, the energy from the snake melded with this being that welcomed him and what he saw was clearly not what he had expected. He expected anything to welcome when a being seemed to morph out of the darkness itself, but he was not expected _this._

His blue eyes met a pair of equally curious gray eyes. There standing before him was none other than a little girl with long hair that was a black as the void itself. She had pale skin, similar to Kaguya's while her ear's seemed similar to a humans, they were however pointed at the tips. Her attire on the other hand consisted of a black yukata with purple flowery designs decorating it. Her feet were bare.

For the longest moment the two kept their stare with one another, Naruto's blue eyes meeting that of the seemingly young girls gray ones. He took in her appearance to be just that, a young girl that looked to be around 12 or 13 year's old, maybe younger. However the power he sensed from her told him otherwise and the familial sense he felt from her was another aspect that told him this young was not what she appeared to be.

Plus coming out of the darkness as if she was stepping out of a black ocean also said she wasn't normal.

Yeah that too...

''Well, isn't this surprising. Is there anything I can help you, young one?'' he spoke to the girl who stayed completely silent, her eyes still staring directly into his own. Her curious orbs were intense , extremely so, as if she found his very existence to be the most interesting thing she's ever seen before. And if his theory was correct he may be correct in that assumption.

Finally she moved toward him, taking slow hesitant steps toward him before finally reaching him. She was only inches away from him, but due to their differences in height she was made to look up at him, but it didn't bother the young girl. If anything the more time she continued to look at him the more Naruto felt his theory was becoming more sound as he stared back at her with equal intensity.

Then she did something that actually shocked the man...

She moved hr hand to him, showing no hostile intent whatsoever she took his hand in her own and the smallest of smiles formed on her face. And she spoke a single word that honestly shocked the Blonde God to his very core.

''..._Father...''_

Excuse me...

_What?_

_**What did this girl just call him?!**_

''….Pardon?'' he had to say, his eyes blinking in surprise while the young girl seemed to be vastly content with just holding his hand in her own. It was a big difference between their hands, his was tanned and much bigger than her own. Calloused from years of training and battle. Her's on the other hand was small and tiny while pale as the moon itself. Soft was one word he could describe it, but one thing was certain her grip was tight, as if she didn't want to let go.

''You,..._are my father...my...origin._'' she said again, but this time he absorbed her words and the meaning behind it with a narrowed gaze. His eyes stayed solely on her as he continued to feel through her energy, the more familiar aspects kept growing until he reached the center of her very existence and it was then he realized.

Oh...

_'So that's what the Shinigami meant...'_ he thought with a frown as he realized what this girl was talking about, her energy was definitely like his own. Probably the closest that would come in this era, but still he felt an emotion from this girl that clearly defined her very existence.

_Loneliness_...

He scowled, that was an emotion he knew all too well, better than most and for an instant he closed his eyes and mentally thought to himself.

_'Well this is quite the predicament I've found myself in isn't it, Kaguya-hime?'_

Fucking hell, curse him and his bleeding heart!

Finally he showed a small smile of his own before he kneeled down so he was eye level with the young girl. ''How about we have a talk, young one? I'm sure we have plenty to discuss, _my daughter_.'' he said causing her eyes to widen in delight at what he called her before giving a small nod. She hadn't retracted her hand as a portal to yet another realm opened up behind her and willfully he walked with her hand in hand into the portal.

He was confident that whatever awaited him he could handle...

Besides nothing wouldn't stop him from finding Kaguya again, it would take time and time he would use to find out more about this world, and what better way than from one of his own _children?_

* * *

''AAAAHHHHH!'' the sound of a woman screaming echoed within a single household, her painful screams sounded all throughout the corridors of her and her husbands abode. She lay breathing incredibly hard while doctors and wet nurses stood around her while her husband stood at her side grasping her hand.

''C'mon love! You can do it! One more push!'' he spoke words of encouragement and she could only clench onto his hand in a grip that was breaking the the bones in hands. Yet he paid no heed to that as let out another howl of pain.

''AAAUUGGGHHH!'' and with a final push the woman fell back down on the bed breathing heavily, but nonetheless alive from her ordeal.

''WAAAHH WAAAHH!'' and soon enough she and everyone was rewarded by the sounds of a crying newborn, the doctor quickly cleaned up their child and gently handed her to the parents who looked upon their child in happiness.

''She's beautiful love, she has your hair.'' her husband commented on that fact, their child shared the same silver/white hair as her mother, but the woman could only sigh in satisfaction as she raised her arms to hold her newborn little girl. Which the man gladly did, and the woman smiled as tears of true motherly love fell from her eyes.

''And she has your eyes dear.'' she said commenting on the fact their little girls eyes slowly opened showing them her ruby red orbs to the world. The man only chuckled at this as the doctor and nurses began to clean up his beloved, but his grin only widened as he saw extra features twitching from their newborn.

''True true, but I believe she takes more after you.'' he said pointing at the two _rabbit_ ears from her head and small fluff ball of a tail at her tailbone. It was a sight that only seemed to make the woman even more happy.

''That she does...that she does.'' the woman held her newborn baby girl in her arms smiling down at the ruby eyed girl who was looking at everything around her in childlike curiosity. Her husband seemed silent for a moment before wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at the face of their child.

''Hm...how about...naming her _Irisviel_?'' he said with a grin that only widened when he saw his beloved's eyes widen in shock. It was understandable since was the name of her mother, but she played with the thought of her daughter having the name before finally coming to like it. Looking down at their child she smiled and nodded to herself.

''Yeah...I like that...yes her name will be...'' she said before kissing her daughter's forehead. ''Irisviel..._Irisviel Lucifuge_.''

And thus as the family welcomed their daughter into the world, the young newborns soul seemed to resonate with life. But beneath all the innocence and curiosity that any newborn had the voice of Kaguya Oda, wife to Naruto Uzumaki Oda sounded within the depths of her own soul.

_''I can feel you out there beloved, time may separate us but we will meet again, of that I am sure.''_

If only they knew the circumstances of which they would meet.

* * *

**Done!**

**Short chapter, but I felt it did what needed to be done. A backdrop for both Naruto and Kaguya in this era. As you can see I'm taking the concept of the supernatural beings being Naruto's children IN A WAY of course, not directly. I mean I won't have Ddraig, Albion or for god sakes Odin for that matter calling Naruto, Papa.**

**No matter how much the very thought amuses me to no end.**

**But how they are related to Naruto will have deeper meaning and the connection will be studied further into the chapters.**

**Now Naruto's not fully accepting Ophis is his daughter by any means he just understands what the Shinigami meant when he said his emotions and power at the climax of his fight with Sasuke created these supernatural beings after his death. One of which clearly sees him as her own Origin. Plus Ophis is one of my favorite characters from Highschool DxD so those that know her should feel how important this is too her personally.**

**Now I think I've set it straight, but if anyone has any further confusion please send me a PM or ask me in a review.**

**Now time for a nap!**


End file.
